This invention relates to a structurally uncomplicated hinge structure having variable position settings to allow the members hinged together to be positioned at many different positions relative to each other.
Traditionally, simple hinge structures have had two settings in which the hinged members are secured relative to each other, a first setting in which the hinged members were locked in a position closest to each other and a second setting in which the hinged members are locked in a position furthest from each other. The traditional hinge structures allowed movement between these two settings. However, there was no means to lock the two members in variable positions relative to each other between the first and second settings.
Attempts to develop hinges with variable position setting have often resulted in complex, cumbersome and expensive structures.
The present invention provides a variable position hinge which is structurally uncomplicated, lightweight and economical.